do i know yousummer meetings
by immortalprincess45
Summary: jace and clary grow up together except jace is 2 years older than her one day her clumsiness ends her up in the hospital she forgets jace her childhood memerios are a blurr of gold and red,a one block world ,and a big tree in a backyard when she decides to go to hawii she meets jace again for the first time but she doesnt remember ps more characters
1. over the fence

Disclaimer I do not own the mortal instruments Cassandra Clare does  
3 immortal princess

jace 6 clary 4

"your it" screams Jace tagging Clary they were playing tag  
"urg" clary sighs then chases jace around her tree then he jumps the fence into the woods clary does the same only to fall unlike graceful jace who lands on his feet she lands on her hands and knees she feels a sharp pain in her left hand and right knee she starts to cry then looks at her hand shes bleeding  
"jace jace" she screams tears aduible in her voice he comes up from behind a tree to see blood trinkling down clarys knee staining her pure white ruffle socks dark bloody red her left hand bleeding  
"what happened?" he asks "i don't know I jumped and..." the rest of her words muffled against jaces shirt he carries her home turns out she landed on glass from the block party from before they had to get a fence she got the glass out but jace felt bad after all it was his fault wasn't it is what he thought

3 Immortal princess:okay thats it for now want to see what you think  
Jace:immortal princess they'll love it I know they will im in it as a cute kid  
Clary:yeah jace has a point we're kids and hes sweet and not arrogant yet  
magnus,alec,isabelle,simon and other important characters: what about us?  
Immortal instruments:you'll be in it soon I promise as long as people review and review nicely  
Jace:please review  
Clary:nicely sorry it was so short


	2. clary's first drawing

Hey people please review after reading so somebody(don't know how to see who it is)but somebody followed and favorite and I just want to say thanks 3 Immortal princess

jace 7 clary 5

"jace" clary said  
"yeah clary?" jace asked  
they were sitting under the big tree in clarys backyard  
"are you coming to the block party on July 4th mommy said that you'd be asleep and I can't go if you can't"  
"yeah I'm going but I'm older than you"  
"yeah and?"  
"nothing I'm just older"  
"um, okay, i drew something last night mommy said I'm an, arsist?" jace laughed at her mispronunciation  
"what's so funny"  
"nothin"  
"clary come here sweety"said jocelyn  
"coming i'll be right back jace" said clary hugging jace then she ran inside  
"yeah mommy?"  
"are you going to show jace your picture?"  
"yes mommy"  
"why don't you do it now" she handed clary the picture clary ran to jace and handed him the lamenated picture  
"clary you drew this?" jace asked  
"yeah"said clary  
"it's really good"  
"thanks"  
"jace we have to go home now" said celine  
jace and clary ran to their parents holding hands  
"can jace spend the night? Please"  
"sorry sweety not tonight" said jocelyn  
"please"  
"they're going to grow up and have they're own kids someday" whispered valentine to stephen  
"please mommy"clary whined  
"clarissa"  
"sorry mommy, bye jace see you tomorrow"  
"bye clary" said jace


	3. happy birthday clary

HEY PLEASE REVIEW  
DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTOINED IN THIS CHAPTER 3 IMMORTAL PRINCESS

JACE 8 CLARY TURNING 6

CLARY'S BIRTHDAY !

"clary wake up"jocelyn says slightly shaking clary's shoulder  
"five mclary more minutes mommy" clary says  
"clarissa"  
"okay mommy" clary forgot it was her birthday she got out of bed when her mom left the room and put on a dress that her mom picked out for her it was blue with black lacing all over it she put on her black flats and was about to leave her room when she realized it was her birthday she brushed her hair and looked in her mirror she had wavy hair that looked like she had curls in earlier then she ran into the kitchen  
"happy birthday clary!" jocelyn,valentine,celine,stephen,and jace yelled  
"thanks!"she yelled back just to yell  
"kay come eat"said jocelyn clary sat down and looked at all of the food  
"yum"she said when she finished her and jace took a couple of pictures together she got lots of presents mostly consisting of painting supplies and clothes  
THE NEXT DAY  
"i like this one" said jace pointing at the picture of him and clary from yestereday they were standing on the beach  
"me too it remindes me of pictures I saw of hawii I really want to go there one day"says clary  
"me too maybe when we grow up one day we could go together"  
"yeah that'd be awesome"  
"so can you draw it?"  
"yep already did" clary pulled out a drawing of the picture  
"clary thats awesome it looks exactly like the picture"  
"you can have them both" clary handed jace the pictures "oh wait she grabed the drawing and signed her name "there now you'll always remember who drew it"  
"how would I forget"  
"i don't know you ready for tomorrow?"  
"what's tomorrow?"  
"mothers day"  
"oh yay what are we singing again?"  
"best day"  
"oh yeah the song you wrote"(i know taylor swift wrote it but I need clary to for later preferences)  
"okay you want to practice?"  
"sure"  
THE NEXT DAY  
clary and jace had a sleep over sord of they woke up at five and made a mothers day breakfast when they were done jace called celine and told her to come over and they woke up jocelyn when they were done with breakfast they took them to the living room and they sat on the couch clary and jace stood infront of the tv and faced them then the music started playing  
"im five years old its getting cold i've got my big coat on I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you  
I run and run past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now the sky is gold I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home I don't know why all the trees change in the fall I know your not scared of anything at all don't know if snow whites house is near or far away but I know I had the best day with you today" clary and jace sing together in perfect harmony just clary sounds like an angel  
"that was so sweet"say jocelyn and celine

IMMORTAL PRINCESS:THATS ALL FOR TODAY SORRY IT WAS LATE PLEASE REVIEW  
JACE:YEAH REVIEW I KNOW ALOT OF PEOPLE LOOK AT THIS SO YOU SHOULD REVIEW  
CLARY:YEAH REVIEW PLEASE  
IMMORTAL PRINCESS:I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE IF I DONT GET MORE THAN 2 REVIEWS  
JACE:WAIT WHY DOES CLARY HAVE A BETTER VOICE THAN ME  
IMMORTAL PRINCESS:BECAUSE BYE HOPE TO UPDATE SOON BUT NOT UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS  
JACE:BYE LOVE YOU  
CLARY:BYE HAVE A NICE WEEK WITHOUT US IF YOU DON'T REVIEW


	4. chapter 4 1 out of 3 new kids

SINCE I GOT MORE FOLLOWERS I'M GOING TO WRITE SOMEMORE BUT COM ON GUYS JUST 2 MORE REVIEWS AND YOU GET A WHOLE CHAPTER NOT A SMALL ONE LIKE THIS ONE IN FACT IF I GET 10 REVIEWS BY THE END OF THE WEEK I'LL POST TWICE AS MUCH AS I USAULLY DO 3 IMMORTAL PRINCESS

JACE 9 CLARY 7

there was a knock on the door clary answered it  
"hey clary" said jace  
"hey jace" said clary  
"you ready?"  
"not really" some new kids moved in on the other side of the street and clary and jace had to talk to them


	5. chapter 4 2 out of 3 fourth of July

OKAY TECHNICALLY I HAVE 3 REVIEWS BUT 2 OF THEM WERE FROM BEFORE I ASKED SO IM GOING TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE BUT IT'S LIKE 11 AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW SO ENJOY

3 IMMORTAL PRINCESS

Jace knocked a little boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes answered the door  
"yes may I help you?"he said with a little attitude  
"technically no" said Jace "but we live here and wanted you guys to feel welcome"  
"Isabelle!" screamed Alec "come here!"  
"hold on!"screamed Isabelle  
"no now!"  
"fine! What Alec you didn't say we had company"  
"i was about to"  
"hi I'm Isabelle"  
"hi I'm jace and this is clary" jace said pointing to clary  
"hi jace hi clary"  
"can you come out for the fourth of July party?"asked jace  
"um I'll ask, bye" said Isabelle closing the door  
"let's go"  
"okay" says clary they start to run to her backyard but clary missed the curb trying to jump up like jace did and skidded her knee  
"ouch!" she screamed more out of surprise than pain  
"clary you okay?"  
"yep I just fell" she got up and ran past him into the house jace right behind her she went to the bathroom and got a bandage  
"can you put it on for me?" clary asked jace he walked to her grabed the bandage and put it on the whole time clary was watching him

IMMORTAL PRINCESS: I'M GOING TO BED THAT'S ALL BECAUSE I'M TIRED ND YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE 2 MORE REVIEWS I'M SORRY FOR THE 12:00 UPDATE I WAS WORKING ON A CHOIR PROJECT AND WAS AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE SINCE SCHOOL GOT OUT  
JACE: HEY DO YOU GUYS LIKE HAVING YOUR NAME PUT IN THE BEGGINING AND END AUTHORS NOTE BECAUSE IMMORTAL PRINCESS HAS A COUPLE OF PEOPLE TO THANK FOR REVIEWING  
CLARY: AND READING THIS PART TO LOVE YOU GUYS  
JACE: LOVE YOU GUYS  
IMMORTAL PRINCESS: LOVE YOU GUYS IF THERE'S ANYONE THERE


	6. Chapter 4 part 3 out of 3

HEY GUYS I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING ITS JUST I WAS BUSY SO-  
JACE: IMMORTAL PRINCESS DOESN'T OWN THE MORTALINSTRUMENTS JUST SAYING  
OKAY WELL-  
JACE: LET'S JUST GET TO THE STORY I HEARD THERE MIGHT BE A KISSING SCENE

jace and clary were in her backyard setting up for the party they have every year on the fourth of July  
"i don't like the new kids" jace said  
"why?" clary asked  
"i don't know they seem mean"  
"okay"  
"do you have the speech memorized?"  
"what speech?"  
"the one you promised you would give"  
"oh yeah that one nope"  
"what?!"  
"just kidding, you should have seen your face, priceless"  
"clary.." jace whined holding it out a bit  
"jace.." clary copied his tone  
"your so mean"  
"i know"  
"just kidding your an angel, oh yeah did I tell you how nice you are"  
"what do you want?"  
"do you think I should cut my hair?"

clary looked at jace and noticed how his hair glinted in the light and how his eyes were a perfect gold to go with it

"um no it looks fine"  
"good"  
"why"  
"mom wants me to cut it"  
"oh"  
TIME SKIP 5 HOURS LATER SUN SET  
jace and clary were sitting on the grass watching the sun go down clary looked at jace and noticed he was staring at her  
"yes?"

"nothing"  
"okay"  
5 MINUTES LATER  
"look the first star make a wish" jace said clary closed her eyes and mouthed something  
"done" clary said  
"you know you millions of years late" said Isabelle  
"don't be so mean izzy" said Alec  
"its okay my wish will never come true"  
"what did you wish for?" asked jace  
"nothing its silly"

THE NEXT DAY

clary and jace were in clary's backyard  
"watch one of these days I'm going to beat you up"  
"no you're not"  
"yes I am and you're going to hate me"  
"no watch to prove it I dare you to kiss me"  
"um okay"  
jace leaned in for clary she turned and ran he chased her  
"hey"  
"what?" clary stopped and turned jace ran into her then they both fell  
"ouch you fell for the first time and decided you had to fall on me" clary says  
"no"  
"kids Alec and Isabelle are here" said Jocelyn  
"okay send them back here please" said clary  
"okay" clary tries to get on the swing attached to the tree but she's to short jace lifts her up then starts pushing her Alec and Isabelle appear at the back door Alec looking mad/jealous and Isabelle looking like she's looking at a puppy and kitten cuddling (I know it's dumb but I think it's adorable)  
"hi clary, jace" says Alec  
"hey guys" says izzy  
"what's up?" says clary jace pushes as hard as he can and she goes like 10 feet off the ground  
"you" he yells  
"ah jace stop" clary yells as he keeps pushing her really high Alec and Isabelle laughing hard  
"i mean it jace my hands are slipping" but he couldn't hear her  
(okay so I'm going to do clary's point of view now)  
CLARY'S P.O.V.  
It was fun at first and then my hands got slippery so I yelled  
"jace stop" as Alec and Isabelle wear laughing their butts off  
"i mean it jace my hands are slipping" I'm terrified right now my hands are all sweaty to they slip (everybody's laughing to hard to notice)i start falling all I can do is scream then I can't breathe very well stupid asthma I was screaming to long/loud I start to see black at the edges of my vision then I hit the floor and I'm sent to total black  
JACE'S P.O.V.  
I hear clary screaming I guess she's afraid of height's I go to stop the swing but hear Isabelle's laugh again and start laughing her laugh isn't as sweet as clary's it rigid and sounds so weird then I hear a loud thud and turn to see clary on the floor oh no I rush to her  
"clary are you okay clary can you hear me clary" I say shaking her  
"go get Jocelyn" I say  
"clary please say something clary this isn't funny" I hear footsteps  
"by the angels what happened" screams Jocelyn  
"clary fell" i say she picks her up calling someone then leaves she gets in the car and leaves with MY clary  
"way to go jace" says Alec very sarcastically then pushes me and head towards his house  
"wasn't my fault" I say

THE NEXT DAY  
"clary?"jace say looking at her from the foot of her bed  
"yes jace?" clary says  
"I'm sorry"  
"it wasn't your fault"  
"i was thinking about it and yes it was"  
"no it wasn't"  
"yes and because of me you have to stay in bed forever"  
"no watch" clary gets out of the bed and hugs jace

OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK NO IT'S NOT A CLIFFY THATS THE END OF CLARY BEING 7 AND JACE BEING 9 SO EVERY NEW UPDATE WILL BE A NEW AGE UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE AND DO- [REVIEW PLZ]  
CLARY: NO I WANT TO SAY IT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD BE BLONDE?


	7. sleepover

HELLO IT'S SUMMER BREAK YAY DO YOU THINK CLARY SHOULD BE BLONDE AND DO YOU WANT YOUR NAMES FEATURED AT THE TOP HER LIKE A THANKS FOR THE REVIEW  
I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED LOVE IMMORTAL PRINCESS

CLARY 8 JACE 10

"hey Clary" said Jace  
"hey Jace" said Clary  
"where are you going?"  
"my friend Madeline's house"  
"oh I'll see you tomorrow then"  
"see you tomorrow" clary gets in the car and her mom drives away jace watches as her car disappears in the distance clary watches as Jaces figure disappears she faces the road  
"are you excited?"  
"yes"  
"call me if you want to come home okay?"  
"okay" they arrived at Madeline's house "bye mommy love you"  
"bye clary love you"  
"see you tomorrow"  
"see you tomorrow" clary walked up to the front door and knocked Madeline's mom was there  
"hi" said clary  
"hi clary come in Madeline's upstairs" says Madeline's mom  
"okay thank you" clary runs up the stairs into Madeline's room  
"hey Maddie" says clary  
"hey clary" says Maddie

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Madeline's mom walks into the room Madeline and clary were sitting on the floor playing monopoly Madeline's mom grabs Madeline's arm lifting here so she's standing and starts yelling at her Madeline sees clary and shakes her head trying to tell her to stop Madeline's mom sees Madeline shaking her head then starts beating her  
"excuse me?" clary says  
"shut up" says Madeline's mom and she slaps clary then slaps Madeline and keeps yelling  
"please stop" says clary Madeline's mom looks at her and releases Madeline she walks to clary and holds her arm then slaps her  
"shut up this has nothing to do with you"  
clary was crying  
"mommy please stop" Madeline cried  
Madeline's mom slaps both the girls then leaves

THE NEXT DAY

clary gets home with a bruise on her face  
IN THE CAR  
Jocelyn notices the bruise on clary's face that was covered with concealer and foundation  
"clary what happened" asked Jocelyn  
"Madeline's mom hit me" said clary  
"she what?! Why didn't you call me?"  
"I'm scared of her so I didn't ask her to use her phone"  
"oh my poor clary"  
"I'm okay mommy"  
AT CLARY'S HOUSE  
"clary what happened?" Jace asked  
"nothing" Clary said  
"that's not nothing" he pointed to her face  
"Madeline's mom hit me" clary said under her breathe  
"she what?!"  
"she hit me"  
"but who would hit you? your so cute and sweet and nice"  
"thanks"  
just then Alec burst through the gate he froze when he saw clary's face  
"what happened?" asked Alec  
"stop asking that" clary said jace hugged her Alec glared at him

THE NEXT WEEK

clary wakes up listening to her mom talk on the phone  
"but how, I reported child abuse last week" Jocelyn said  
there was a short pause  
"okay fine thank you"  
another pause  
"you too"  
a minute later  
"clary!"  
clary ran into the kitchen  
"yes mommy?"  
"i have to tell you something"  
"okay what?" *_*  
"wait it might be on the news" she turned the TV on Madeline's picture was on the screen  
*this 8 year old girl was found beaten to death by her mother*  
clary cried  
"Maddie"  
*we found a note by her bed that said Clary I knew this would happen one day but don't forget me or the music please at least one more song for me I love you clarissa adele morgenstern *  
"Maddie I love you and I won't forget you"  
she ran to her room

LATER THAT DAY

"clary why are you crying?" asked jace  
"did you watch the news?" asked clary  
"no why?"  
"my friend Madeline died"  
"the one who only had one dress?"  
"yes"  
"oh im sorry clary she seemed normal and happy to me"  
"thats it I know what I'll do"  
"what?"  
"i have to do something for Madeline bye"  
and she ran inside she started on her last new song

AT MADELINE'S FUNERAL  
"would anyone like to say anything?"  
" I would" said clary  
"go ahead" clary took the microphone  
"first I love you Maddie I miss you you were the best friend I had next to jace you learned to hide your feeling so well and I did it I wrote my last new song for you here it is

she walks to school with the lunch she packed  
nobody knows what she's holding back  
wearin the same dress she wore yesterday she hides  
the bruises with linen and lace

oohh ohh

the teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
it's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
bearing the burden of a secret storm  
sometimes she wishes she was never born

through the wind and the rain she stands hard  
as a stone in a world that she can't rise above

but her dreams give her wings and  
she flies to a place where she's loved

concrete angel

somebody cries in the middle of the night  
the neighbors hear but they turn out the lights  
a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
when morning comes it'll be too late

through the wind and the rain she stands hard  
as a stone in a world that she can't rise above

but her dreams give her wing and  
she flies to a place where she's loved

concrete angel

a statue stands in a shaded place  
an angel girl with an upturned face

a name is written on a polished rock  
a broken heart that the world forgot

through the wind and the rain she stands hard  
as a stone in a world she can't rise above

but her dreams give her wings and  
she flies to a place where she's loved

concrete angel

SO DID YOU LIKE IT THE SONG WAS CONCRETE ANGEL BY MARTINA MCBRIDE LISTEN TO IT IT'S PRETTY SAD BUT SHE HAS A GOOD VOICE PLEASE REVIEW TALK TO ME


	8. grandparents visit

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I'M ON SUMMER BREAK AND A LITTLE BUSY MY BIRTHDAY IS SOON AND I ALSO HAD NO CLUE WHAT TO WRITE FROM NOW ON I WILL TRY TO PUT A SONG IN EVERY CHAPTER

CLARY 9 JACE 11

CLARYS P.O.V.

'My grandma is coming out today she lives in Utah and I live in California I

haven't seen her in one year but I miss her so much we are so close'

"Clary" Jace says

"yes?" I ask

"I'm tired of hanging decorations"

"okay then let's go write with chalk"

"okay"

Jace and I go get the chalk and write 'welcome home grandma' on the driveway

when we're finishing up there is a honk behind us I turn to see my grandma

parking her car I run up to her when she gets out

"hi grandma how are you I miss you so much" I say

"i missed you to sweetheart and I am good how about you?" she says

"good thank you"

"hello jace how are you?"

"good how are you?"

"good"

I see grandpa talking to mommy and daddy

"ggrraannddppaa!" I yell and give him a big hug

we all go inside and talk for hours grandpa and daddy think me and jace are going

to get married grandma and mommy roll there eyes when jace goes home I go into  
my room and change for bed I say good night and get in bed my grandma comes in

"i don't need a lullaby" I say

"okay then night my little green eyed angel" my grandma says

"night my guardian angel"

and she leaves I fall asleep and have a memory dream

DREAM/ MEMORY

grandma was driving me to get ice cream I noticed a pin on her ceiling that said

'never drive faster than your guardian angel can fly'

"grandma" I said from the back seat

"yes?"

"whats a garden angel?"(she didn't know how to read)

"a guardian angel is an angel that watches over you to make sure you don't get

hurt"

"are you my garden angel because when you're gone I get hurt a lot"

"no silly- yes I'm your angel and your my green eyed angel"

"yes"

THE NEXT WEEK

I watched as my grandmas car slowly disappeared once it was out of sight I cried

mommy thinks it's because I'm very attached but it's not I know my grandparents

are going to die soon I just wish they could live here with us I cherish every day

with them and I wish for lots more

SORRY BUT THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T HAVE A SONG IF YOU ANSWER A QUESTION BELOW YOU WILL BE RECONGNIZED IN THE AUTHORS NOTE ON THE TOP OF THE NEXT CHAPTER please review  
Q1: did you like it?

Q2: what's your favorite song?

Q3: what's your favorite color?


	9. LLARK15 FOR LATER PREFERANCE

HEY EVERYBODY SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE MY OTHER COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND I GOT THIS ONE ON FRIDAY I SPENT ALL THIS TIME LOOKING FOR A WORD DOCUMENT AND FINALLY FOUND ONE  
THANK YOU 15 FOR THE INSPIRATION OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME THANK YOU  
I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND IF YOU DON'T PLEASE FORGIVE ME IT'S LIKE 12:00 BUT I COULDN'T KEEP YOU WAITING  
DISCLAIMER:NO MATTER HOW MANY SHOOTING STARS I WISH UPON I WILL NEVER OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED  
CLARY 10 JACE 11  
CLARYS POV  
I woke up at 6:00 like always and started getting ready by the time I was done getting  
ready it was 7:00 so I walked into the kitchen to find mommy and daddy making  
pancakes  
"god morning" I said  
"morning baby" mommy said kissing my forehead  
"morning princess" daddy said lifting me in the air and twirled set me down and gave  
me a piece of bacon  
"thank you" I said just as there was a knock on the door I ran and opened it letting Jace  
in  
"morning Clary" Jace said  
"morning Jace" I said in between bites of my bacon  
"are you excited ?"  
"for what?"  
"for your first day as a fourth grader"  
"yes very"  
then we ran to my room to grab my backpack and set it by the door we ate breakfast  
(bacon,eggs,pancakes and orange juice) by the time we finished it was 7:50 school starts at 8:30 and it was 20 minutes away  
"oh no we're going to be late" Jace said jumping into the car pulling me in after him  
when we were all in the car we drove to school with 10 minutes to spare  
JACES POV  
me and Clary were sitting on the playground talking to Haley and Harley when the bell  
rang  
"bye Haley bye Harley bye Jace" said Clary hugging all of us  
"bye Clary have fun" said Haley  
"bye Clary don't let anybody pick on you" said Harley  
"bye Clary see you after school" I said  
then walked to class  
CLARYS POV  
once I walked in class I saw Jessica (the fourth grade bully) I walked to the back but  
nope to late  
"hey carrot" came the annoying high pitch squeal passed for a voice girl Jessica  
"hi bye" I said walking past her she got up  
"did you dye your hair it looks even more red almost as red as your face" Jessica  
squealed  
I sat down at the desk closest to the back  
" I think its a medical problem" she squealed  
"leave me alone" I said  
"look it talks"  
I glared at her "leave me alone" I said my voice harsh to my own ears  
she flinched "oh I'm so scared" she said sarcastically walking to her seat just then the  
teacher walked in class was boring until lunch while walking to the lunch tables with my lunch bag Jessica walked by me  
"hey little red riding hood taking food to your grandma?" she squealed  
"no leave me alone" I said  
she surprisingly left I ate by myself nobody wants to be friends with somebody who gets picked on by Jessica then I went to the playground I was walking when Jessica threw the basketball at me I caught it she looked shocked her group started talking she came up to  
me and pushed me I fell but got back up and pushed her she pulled my hair  
"why do you hate me what did I ever do to you?" I asked instead of answering she took  
both my arms and pinned them behind me at painful angles I squirmed then she  
punched my face giving a black eye then she punched my stomach knowing what she  
was going to do resisted the urge to bend over she banged my head on the wall then  
punched me again spots of black dotting my vision  
"you hit like a girl" I said  
"i am a girl" she squealed letting go of my hair to gesture at her hair then she realized  
what I did but to late I was already half way across the grass running towards the teacher one of the boys in the group chased me but I was twice as fast as him I got to the teacher the black spots growing bigger and bigger  
"are you okay what happened?" she asked  
out of breathe I shakily replied "Jessica" before passing out I woke up in pain and saw a  
white ceiling and heard an ambulance that's when I realized I was in it wearing a  
breathing thing then suddenly we stopped I was pulled out and I saw the blue sky above  
me then I saw mommy and daddy above me looking scared and crying I tried to talk but  
nothing came out I tried again still nothing mommy and daddy were stopped and I tried  
to scream to them I wanted to tell them it was alright but my head started to pound and I  
passed out when I woke up again I was in a hospital room a wire thing connecting to  
water in my skin mommy and daddy were there looking at me  
"what's that?" I asked looking at the wire my voice scratchy  
"it's an Iv" mommy said  
"what does it do ?"  
"it give you water through your veins"  
"why?"  
"because you can't drink or eat anything for a day"  
then I drifted in and out of sleep for about a week then the hospital let me go home but I  
wasn't suppose to run at all for a year once I got home all I wanted to do was sleep but  
instead the whole block threw me a welcome home party so I stayed up  
"so what happened?" Jace asked I told him the whole story every detail and even the  
part about not being able to run or do much because I have a none contagious new  
disease (I know it's horrible and cheesy but this is for later preference A/N) at school  
they let me carry my orange stuffed animal Jessica was expelled and her group people  
who helped beat me up were suspended and my first day back was kind of fun Jace was  
let out of class to help me with everything so we hung out at lunch then Rebecca came to  
talk to me  
"hi Clary are you okay?" she asked  
"yes thanks" I said shyly  
" I'm sorry I never talk to you"  
"its okay"  
"is it okay if me and some of my friends sit with you?"  
"sure" and soon enough the whole table was full of people  
from then on I was 'popular' but all 'popularity' really is, is knowing a lot of people and  
every year on that day we will have a walk to earn money to find out what the disease is  
its gonna be weird to see so many people there just for the kids like me all of them  
wearing orange  
"hey I found a song it could be the one song that is always played" said Jace  
"okay let me hear it"

I found your hairband on my bedroom floor, The only evidence that you've been here before And I don't get waves of missing you anymore, They're more like tsunami tides in my eyes Never getting dry, so I get high, smoke away the days never sleep with the light on Weeks pass in the blink of an eye, And I'm still drunk at the end of the night I don't drink like everybody else, I do it to forget things about myself, Stumble and fall with the head spin I got My mind's with you but my heart's just not  
So am I close to you anymore, if it's over And there's no chance that we'll work it out  
That's why you and I ended ove And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied You and I ended ove And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied

Everybody said we'd be together forever but I know that, I never wanna settle down, come around, break up the love like Lego now, Never wanna turn into another like you, Sleep with my thoughts, dance with my views, Everything's great but not everything's sure, But you live in your halls and I live in a tour bus, Now I'm in a position to be another stalker like every thing I say seems to always sound awkward, Like our last kiss it was perfect, we were nervous, On the surface, And I'm always saying everyday that it was worth it, Pain is only relevant if it still hurts, I forget like an elephant, or we can use a sedative and go back to the day we fell in love just on our first kiss

So am I close to you anymore, if it's over And there's no chance that we'll work it out Ohh you and I ended ove And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied You and I ended ove And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied

Wo-ooooahhhh _[x2]_ oohh ohh

Because, if I was gonna go somewhere, I'd be there by now, And maybe I can let myself down, wo-oahh And I'm thinking that I'm unaware, I keep my feet on the ground and keep looking around, to make sure I'm not, the only one to feel low, Because if you want, I'll take you in my arms and keep you sheltered, from all that I've done wrong And I'll know you'll say, that I'm the only one But I know god made another one of me to love you better than I ever will  
Cause you and I ended ove And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied You and I ended ove And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied

OKAY SO I'M GOING TO BED IM SO TIRED BUT IF YOU WANT TO BE RECOGNIZED AT THE TOP AUTHORS NOTE AND HAVE YOUR FAVORITE SONG IN MY NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS  
QUESTION 1:DID YOU LIKE IT  
QUESTION 2:WHATS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR  
QUESTION 3:WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SONG  
QUESTION4:WHATS YOUR FAVORITE HOBBY/ SPORT/ ACTIVITY


	10. Madeline NemiTheVeggieEater

HI EVERYBODY I'M WRITING A NEW STORY SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I TAKE A WHILE TO UPDATE BEFORE I START THE STORY

THANK YOU NEMITHEVEGGIEEATER( SORRY HAD TO PUT THE NAME IN ALL CAPS)FOR THE INSPIRATION OF THIS STORY AND THE REVIEW I ALSO LOVE READING

OKAY THIS IS THE TENTH CHAPTER SO I WANTED TO THANK EVERYBODY FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY AND WAITING THROUGH ALL THE REALLY LATE UPDATES

DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MANY SHOOTING STARS I WIDH UPON I WILL NEVER OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED

CLARY11 JACE12

I woke up Saturday morning and went to Jaces house apparently Jace was at his friend house he didn't tell me later on that day he comes home

"hey Jace wanna play?" I ask him

"can't I'm busy" he says

"oh okay"

"but right after okay?"

"okay" I run home

THE NEXT DAY

mommy takes me to the grave Madeline died 3 years ago today I ran to her grave crying

"Maddy I miss you so much I wish you were here"

_I miss you to and I am still here _

"are you really talking back or have I just gone mad?"

_afraid so but let me tell you a secret all the best people are_

"only you would say that its actually you"i start to cry

_yes but please don't cry_

"I'm sick and afraid and don't have one of my two best friends with me I will cry"

_write again please_

"i can't my last song is yours it's special"

_I watched your future your going to be alright_

"really what happens?"

_I can't tell you that but please sing for me _

"right now?"

_no write a song not to me but to someone you love someone you would give anything to be with _

"okay I will write another song"

_you should never stop writing songs_

"okay I wont"

"come on Clary it's getting dark" mommy called I set the flowers down

"okay I'm coming" I say

"bye Maddy"

_bye Clary_  
I haven't wrote a song in forever

SUMMER

I wake up and go to my closet what to wear what to wear I pick out my favorite blue shirt and my favorite pair of shorts I put my hair up and put my sandals on I go into my backyard and sit on the swing I started reading my book Jace comes into my backyard I look up shocked we haven't talked in a while ever since the day he said he was busy( AN earlier in this chapter) I haven't gone over to his house or bothered to ask I was so afraid he would say no again

"we need to talk" Jace said

"hi" I said

"seriously"

"i talked"

"i wrote a song for you" I was so shocked he wrote a song for me I was going to write him a song

"can I hear it?"

"no I came over here to tell you I wrote you a song and then leave"

"just sing already"

I'm the next act waiting in the wings  
I'm an animal trapped in your hot car  
I'm all the days that you choose to ignore

you are all I need  
you are all I need

I'm in the middle of your picture lying in the reeds (sorry if I got that wrong)  
I'm a moth who just wants to share your light  
I'm just an insect trying to get out of the dark  
I wanna stick with you because there are no others  
your all I need  
your all I need

I'm in the middle of your picture lying in the reeds

it's all wrong  
it's all right  
it's all wrong  
its all right  
its all wrong  
its all right  
its all wrong  
its all right  
its all wrong  
its all right  
(sorry if I messed up on any of it)

"Jace that was awesome" I say

"thanks"he said and leaves like that I resume reading but end up putting away I couldn't stop thinking about the song

SORRY IF I MESSED UP ON ANY PART OF THE SONG THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY MY MOM TOLD ME WE WOULD GO SEE TMI TODAY BUT WE DIDN'T BUT I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE DAY


	11. AN SORRY PLEASE R&R

A/N SORRY I WAS GOING TO STOP THIS STORY AND THEN I REALISED THAT YOU PEOPLE ACTAULLY LIKE IT AND YOU WANT TO READ IT OR THERE WOULD

BE NO REVIEWS, NO ONE FOLLOWING AND YOU WOULDN'T BE READING THIS RIGHT NOW. RIGHT YOU PEOPLE DO ACTAULLY LIKE IT? I'M GOING TO TRY

TO UPDATE A LOT BEFORE SEPTEMBER 3 I WAS THINKING AND THESE CHAPTERS ARE PROBABLY JUST CUTE FILLER CHAPTERS THERE REALLY ONLY A

LITTLE INFO YOU NEED TO KNOW SORRY IF THIS IS LONG AND BORING DO YOU PEOPLE WANT ME TO SKIP AHEAD TO WHERE THE SUMMARY COMES IN

WHEN THEY'RE OLDER? PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT WELL TO ME THANK YOU SO MUCH


	12. Clary leaves

THANKS FOR YOUR HELP NEMITHEVEGGIEEATER PRETTYLITTLESHADOWHUNTER AND WRITINGNERD291 FOR HELPING ME DECIDE TO SKIP AHEAD YOU KNOW GET ON WITH THE STORY IT MEANS A LOT

DISCLAIMER:NO MATTER HOW MANY SHOOTING STARS I WISH UPON I WILL NEVER OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED

CLARY 16 JACE 17

CLARYS POV

The gang(Izzy Alec Jace and I) went to a club for a going away party I was finally  
getting my cure for that stupid disease but I honestly didn't want to leave Jace I wanted  
to take him but mom said it would be a waste of money that I needed so now if anything  
goes wrong I will not have anybody with me Jace walks up to me

"wanna dance?" Jace asks

"i wanna leave" I say

"okay I'll be right back" girls are always watching him usually he talks to them but  
today he ignores them to find Izzy I mean he is really hot and sweet and girls fall at his  
feet I would die for him but he probably wouldn't notice he's practically flawless except  
for two things the chip on his incisor he got when we were 15 we were skate boarding  
and he tried to do a kick flip but landed wrong and hit the curb with his face but it makes him even more flawless if that makes sense then there was the fact that he would do  
anything for me all I had to do was ask but I guess his feelings were brotherly he walked up to me Alec and Izzy following right behind him we walk out and to Izzy car we get in the car then

"so this is it your leaving tomorrow and you don't even want to spend time with us!" Alec yells

"i want to leave so we can spend time with each other you and Izzy were nowhere near me" I say

"sorry I just saw this really hot guy"

"well I guess a guy you have a better chance at seeing again means a lot more than a friend going away to have a surgery that can kill her"

"that's not what I meant Clare"

"i know I just don't want you mad at me" I hug him

"ugh I hate you guilt tripping me"

"i know please don't be mad"

"okay" we got inside

"so what are we going to do?" asked Jace

"play truth or dare?"

"Iz you know it's Just dare or dare with us" I say

"lets play" says Alec

we sit in my backyard (my parents went to a restaurant they asked me to come I refused spending my times with my friends and letting them have alone time its a win win)i sit between Iz and Jace Iz on my right and straight across from Alec

"so who goes first?" I ask

"you then Iz then Alec then me" Jace says

"okay shoot" we have a different way of playing truth or dare we have everybody dare you at once so it's over with faster

"okay Clare kiss Iz"

I turn towards Izzy she looks at me then we both look at Jace and Alec we lean in closer to each other and our lips are inches apart making it look like we kissed then I look at the boys with a superior smile

"didn't think we would do it did you?" I ask

"no not at all" they both say I look at Alec

"shoot" I say

" kiss Jace" Alec says I look at Izzy

"what's up with them and kissing?" I ask

"i don't know" she says I turn to Jace I have waited so long for this and it was about to happen I was about to kiss Jace we leaned in his breath hot on my face I smelt the familiar soap and sunlight our lips touched it sent electric shocks through my body I pulled away aware of Alec and Izzy watching us

JACES POV

I didn't expect her to kiss Izzy but she did now I wanted to kiss her to feel those soft lips on mine I really wanted to see how those lips felt when I heard my name I looked to Alec when Clary said

"what's up with them and kissing?" I was going to kiss Clary

"i don't know" Izzy said

I turn to Clary I have waited so long for this moment and Alec knew it he knew I liked her that's why he dared her to kiss me we leaned in our lips met and I felt a shock go through me she pulled away

CLARYS POV

we finished and started playing the truth part of the game

"Clary if you had to kill one of us who would it be?" Jace asked

"myself" I said they stared at me as if saying explain so I explained "well if I killed any of you I would be arrested and feel guilty but if I killed myself I wouldn't really care I would be able to leave this place and not have to worry about homework or money or anything I would finally be free"  
it was quit I don't think anybody knew what to say

"Alec your turn ask away?"I said

"how far wold you go to save us?" Alec asked

"like together or all apart?"

"together then apart"

"well I would do anything to save the three of you"

"more specific Clary please"

"okay I would rot in a dungeon or I would fight someone four times my size or I would walk around the world to find you or do anything as long as it meant you guys were safe"

"now how far would you go for Iz?" I thought about it she looked hurt

"she pretty much took the whole thing I said but to be honest you guys weighed it down-"

"remind me to never get lost or kidnapped with these two"

"they also help you as I was saying I would walk around the world five times to find you until I found you I would be thrown in a dungeon for a week and would fight somebody twice my size"

"so what your saying is If I would get lost it would be better off on my own?"

"please let me finish you will see"

"okay"

"Alec I would walk the world two and a half times until I found you I would rot in a dungeon for about a month and I would fight someone three times my size"

"Jace I would walk around the world once I would rot in a dungeon for a couple of days and I would fight someone four times my size"

"how sweet you would be crushed by someone for Jace"

"no I wouldn't because I would be able to dodge them" I said I was trying not to let them know I liked him

"Iz your turn" I say

"do you like Jace?" she asks

it's funny how such a plain question could have such an affect on people I look to Alec did he tell her I look at Izzy avoiding Jaces eyes

"no not like that but I love him as a sister would love her brother like you love Alec"

"oh" she said

"speaking of Alec a word please"

"brotherly" he said

"i meant I want to talk to you,now" I walked towards him and pulled him into the house

"what?"

"did you tell her?"

"no"

"good" I was terrified that Izzy would find out not to be mean or anything but she talks a lot that's why I told Alec one day I found out he was gay and he asked me not to tell anyone I agreed but felt bad I knew his secret and he didn't know any of mine we started talking to each other a lot sharing secrets and once I think I even cried when talking about Jace having this girlfriend he asked why I cared and I told him how I liked him after that we were closer he would hug me when I cried the one time I remember the moist was the most painful day ever I ran into Alec room crying Izzy was at a friends and so was Jace I needed the three of them but Alec was perfect comfort enough he put his book down and held his arms out I ran into them crying

"what happened Clare?" he asked  
I looked at him

"grandma" is all I got out before I started to cry so much I started to hyperventilate he calmed me down I left an hour later Jace got home I walked to his house and knocked on the door he answered

"what?" he asked his tone so harsh I flinched

"grandma died" I say starting to cry

"i don't care Clare"

"what but why?"

"i didn't know her I just met her" and he slammed the door on my face

END OF FLASHBACK

we walked back out I looked at Jace I saw his eyes had a sense of betrayal and distrust but it was gone almost as quick as it got there I ignored it thinking it's my imagination

"what was that about?!" asked Izzy

"what was what about?" I asked

"don't play dumb with me!"

"what?"

"you and Alec!"

"no that was nothing we just needed to talk"

"about?"

"nothing"

"that didn't seem like nothing to me"

"look she told me to take care of you while shes gone" Alec said

"then why couldn't you tell me"

"because I thought you would be mad and say you can take care of yourself"

"i CAN take care of myself!"

"i know I just don't want you hurt"

"don't want me hurt I'm not the one going to Canada to have surgery done"

"i know I'm sorry"

they leave and say good-bye

THE NEXT DAY

I felt hands on my shoulders shaking me and heard someone calling my name I look at my clock 3 am then I notice Izzy is the one calling me I sit up

"omygodIzits3inthemoringleavemealone" I mumble

"what?"

"it's three in the morning Iz leave me alone my flight doesn't leave 'till six"

"but you have to look pretty"

"no Iz I do not want guys staring at me the whole time"

"fine well then can I at least do something simple I swear you could manage it to"

"fine Iz just let me sleep"

"nope we are giving you the makeover"

two and a half hours of makeup and fighting later I'm dressed in my converse shorts and a fancy pink shirt (I won the fight over my clothes) my hair was curled and I had a light coat of makeup I sort of won the whole thing except the hair

"honestly Iz why do I have to have my hair curled I'm just going to the airport"

"yep"

"bye I have to go" I walked down the stairs "mom" I walked in to the kitchen and noticed the little sticky note on the counter

went out be back soon  
call me when you get to the airport ,love mom

well I guess I will call her at the airport I walk outside to see mom, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Robert, Maryse,and dad outside

"bye Clary we'll miss you" they all said in unison I felt tears sting my eyes I'm going to leave all of them for about a week and

they act like I'm going to be gone forever

"bye guys" I say I hug them all before I drive to the airport I'm going to miss this place and all my friends

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK I SWEAR YOU GUYS ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE I THINK I CAN TRUST TO BE HONEST WITH ME MY MOM SAID SHE WOULD TAKE ME TO SEE THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS TODAY AND SHE ISN'T EVEN IN TOWN RIGHT NOW I'M SO MAD BYE HAVE AN AWESOME DAY


	13. on the plane

HEY EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS GETTING MY SCHEDULE TOMORROW I'M SO NERVEOUS SORRY IF IT'S BAD NEVER BEEN ON A PLANE BEFORE

DISCLAIMER:NO MATTER HOW MANY SHOOTING STARS I WISH UPON I WILL NEVER OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED

CLARY 16 JACE 17

CLARYS POV ON THE PLANE

after going through security waiting and everything else I finally got a window seat on the plane a guy about my age came and sat next to me I scooted closer to the window and looked out we took of the sight was amazing it looked beautiful all the lights the trees the buildings

"beautiful isn't it?" asked the guy sitting next to me

"yeah it is" I said still looking out the window

"oh I'm sorry my name is Jordan"

"hi Jordan my name is Clarissa but you can call me Clary"

"well Clary we will be spending the next few hours together so tell me about yourself"

"no thanks"

"fine I'll start I'm 17 and obviously live in California"

"I'm 16 but my best friend is 17 almost 18"

"really what's her name?"

"why?"

"i might know her"

"HIS name is Jace"

to say he was shocked is an understatement his face was priceless he looked familiar

"you mean the Jace Wayland?"

"yes" it wasn't a surprise that he knew Jace Jace was the school player

"so he's gay?"

"no you idiot he is not why do you think he is a player?"

"i don't know"

"because he likes girls"

"so are you guys dating?"

"no you idiot he is a player he can't keep a girlfriend if it killed him"

"i take it you don't like him"

"no he's just a friend" my voice cracked and I felt tears sting my eyes I hope he didn't notice and its not like I can leave

"but you do like him?"

"no I want a boyfriend that wont sleep with other girls and who can actually comfort me"

"what do you mean?"

"i mean Jace hardly ever comforts anyone he used to be so nice and he lost it but I noticed he was different when I told him about my grandma dying" I felt tears slowly roll down my cheek

"what did he do?"

"he told me he didn't care and left me"

"why did you tell him in the first place?"

"because he was there for me when my best friend died" now I was crying

"hey don't cry I'm sorry"

"about what?"

"everything you've been through"

"I'm sorry" I said wiping my tears that's when I noticed he was looking at me

"for what?"

"for crying for boring you with my sorry excuse of a life"

"it's fine you can keep talking if you would like"

"no so why are you going to Canada?"

"well there's this girl I know who has this disease totally rare I then this girl made a walk and everything to raise money for people with this disease my friend and I walked in it and just a couple weeks ago she left to get surgery everybody that walked threw her a party all because a little girl started the walk a couple years ago man I would love to talk to her so why are you going?"

"well I'm that little girl and it's my turn"

"what?"

"i made the walk I have the disease and it's my turn to get the cure"

"your her!"

"yep"

"i don't believe you"

"well then believe this" I pulled a picture of me mom and the gang wearing orange shirts at the walk

"that's really you you are my hero no wonder why you look familiar"

"yep"

"can you explain why it's orange?and has a bear as the mascot thing?"

"i got a teddy bear while in the hospital when they told me about the disease it was orange I loved the color orange it fit the whole thing"

"how did the walk start?"

"at first it was little it started to get bigger as more and more people heard about it"

"one more thing who left a couple weeks ago?"

"Mia" I was suddenly aware of large arms around me

"your awesome"

"thanks please let go"

he let go I fell asleep

JACES POV  
(I know your going to hate me for this but it needs to be done)

Izzy put a micro camera on all of Clary's outfits so we could see and hear whats going on Clary was on the plane talking to a guy I was zoned out until I heard

"I'm 16 but my best friend is 17 almost 18" Clary was talking about me Iz is almost 17 and Alec just turned 17

"really what's her name?"

"why?"

"i might know her"

"HIS name is Jace"

"you mean the Jace Wayland?"

"yes"

"so he's gay?"

"no you idiot he is not why do you think he is a player?"

"i don't know"

"because he likes girls"

"so are you guys dating?"

"no you idiot he is a player he can't keep a girlfriend if it killed him"

"i take it you don't like him"

"no he's just a friend" her voice cracked  
but you do like him?"

"no I want a boyfriend that wont sleep with other girls and who can actually comfort me" that hurts

"what do you mean?"

"i mean Jace hardly ever comforts anyone he used to be so nice and he lost it but I noticed he was different when I told him about my grandma dying" she sounded like she was about to cry

"what did he do?"

"he told me he didn't care and left me" I remember that day that was the worst day of my life me and my girlfriend at the time were arguing about me being friends with Clary

FLASHBACK

"i just can't see why you like her"

"i don't she's just a friend"

"you spend so much time with her it's like you are dating her"

"you know I'm not"

"Jace please stay away from her"

"why"

"because I talked to her and she told me to tell you to back off she said she didn't like you"

"really?"

"i don't see why you care she's to young for you I mean it's disgusting"

"well I don't like her-"

"good me either she's a disturbing freak that needs to die in a hole"

"don't talk about Clary like that"

"why you said you don't like her"

"like that she is like a little sister to me"

"well you should just stay away from her as a brother or not"

"if your making me stay away from Clary it's over"

"fine it's over"

"bye"

"bye o yeah and by the way she also told me that she wants nothing to do with you" I was so angry I was already upset because Clary didn't come over like she used to and my ex said the things I was so afraid of hearing I tried so hard to tell myself it wasn't true and when I saw Clary I was already about to cry so I disguised my pain with anger

END OF FLASH BACK

"why did you tell him in the first place?"

"because he was there for me when my best friend died" now I was crying

"hey don't cry I'm sorry"

"about what?"

"everything you've been through"

"I'm sorry" I said wiping my tears that's when I noticed he was looking at me

"for what?"

"for crying for boring you with my sorry excuse of a life"

"it's fine you can keep talking if you would like"

"no so why are you going to Canada?" this was going to be boring I zoned out again

CLARYS POV

I woke up when we were just about to land I turned and saw Jordan asleep next to me I shook him

"what?" he asked his voice a little scratchy

"were about to land" I said

"okay here" he gave me a folded piece of paper I was about to open it when he put his hand on mine

"not until were off the plane"

"okay" I put it in my pocket  
the plane stopped and we all got off once outside the airport I unfolded the paper

hey Clary call me 714-123-4567 Jordan

I folded the paper and put it back in my pocket I walked to the nearest car rental shop and bought an old cheap car

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK I HAVE TO GET MY SCHOOL SCHEDULE TOMORROW AND MIGHT GO SEE THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS WISH ME LUCK I'M GOING TO NEED IT PLEASE REVIEW


	14. at the hospital

HEY GUYS I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT TO WRITE BUT I WILL TRY. SCHOOL STARTS SOON SO I WILL PROBABLY BE UPDATING A LOT LESS LIKE EVERY MONTH BUT I WILL WRITE WHENEVER I CAN

DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MANY SHOOTING STARS I WISH UPON I WILL NEVER OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED.

CLARYS POV OBVIOUSLY STILL 16

"you are here for the surgery right?" Dr. Starkweather asked me

"yes I am" I said

"good let's let's get going"

"okay" he has me lay on a hospital bed they hook me up to an IV and they roll me into a room I see lights then it all goes blank

TIME SKIP

I woke up to a weird feeling I felt like I was free. I then spent a couple days in the hospital. I was suppose to stay here for a month just in case so I thought I would go see things. I learned some history about arts of the world and then just like that I had to go home.

ON THE PLANE HOME

I was in my seat thinking about all the sights I saw and things I heard those history lessons are so much more interesting you get to hear someones opinion on it I certainly learned a lot more.

"hey Clary" said an oddly familiar voice knocking me out of my thought I turned and saw Jordan I knew I heard that voice before

"hey how did it go?" I ask

"good"

"where is she?"

"she liked it here so much she stayed"

" I'm sorry"

"for what?"

"for her staying"

"it's okay we don't talk much anyways so what's the point she is already almost gone"

"i know how you feel"

"really"

"yep"

"sorry"

"why it doesn't matter he doesn't care"

"i care you shouldn't have to be ignored"

"no we still talk just not much"

"okay well then sorry"

"yeah me too"

then we settle into a comfortable silence I rest my eyes I wake up and see that we just landed I get out of the plane and drive home

SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND IT BEING SO SHORT I WILL PROBABLY BE UPDATING EVERY OTHER WEEKEND SORRY I STARTED SCHOOL


	15. coming home

HEY EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKE LAST CHAPTER WAS VERY SHORT I KNOW BUT I AM REALLY SORRY

DISCLAIMER:NO MATTER HOW MANY SHOOTING STARS I WISH UPON I WILL NEVER OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED

CLARYS POV COMING HOME

I pull into the driveway a big banner hung above the garage and chalk on the street saying 'welcome home Clary' but I didn't see anybody I walked in expecting everybody to jump out and greet me but nobody was there I went to my room and unpacked feeling extremely lonely I found Jordan's number and called him he picked up on the third ring.

"hey" I say

"hi? Um who is this?" he asks

"Clary"

"oh hey Clary what's up?"

"nothing what are you doing?" I walk downstairs

"nothing"

"hey do you want to hang out?" I walk into the kitchen nobody

"sure"

"where do you want to meet?" I see a note

"java Jones"

"okay be there in 10" I say playing with the note

"bye"

"bye"

I read the note  
_  
hey Clary sorry we couldn't be home to see you we're a little busy can you please go get some food for tonight whatever you want love, Jocelyn  
_  
okay then we shall eat spaghetti that sounds easy enough I walk to the car and drive to java Jones I see Jordan waiting for me.

"sorry" I say

"hi" he says ignoring my apology

"hi" I say walking inside

"so did you get a big welcome home party?"

"no"

"me neither"

"I'm sorry"

"i wasn't expecting one"

"o"

"were you?"

"well wouldn't you want to see your daughter after she had a deadly surgery?"

"yes"

"my point exactly"

he got a text

"well I've got to go football practice"

"okay bye" I say he leaves I go to the store get the stuff for dinner and drive home I unlock the door and walk in with the groceries everybody jumps out.

"welcome home!" they all scream in unison I swear I just had a heart attack

"ah!" I scream jumping back and dropping all the groceries

"relax it's just us" Jace says I turn the light on

I see everybody

"so I guess we are having a party?"

"yep" Izzy says popping the p

I pick the groceries up and take them to the kitchen annoyed Jace follows me "what's wrong?" he asks

"nothing" I say putting the groceries away Jordan walks in

"hey Clary you need help?" he asks

"no thanks I got it" I say smiling

"okay fine talk to you later"

"okay" he leaves

Jace is just staring at me angrily not glaring no I would prefer glaring but this is just horrible better get  
it over with.

"what?" I ask

"nothing" he says I walk over to him and hug him I missed hugging him he seems shocked then he puts his arms on my back I missed him.

"i missed you" I say

"me too" he says

JACES POV

"nothing" I lie why does she smile for Jordan but with me her face is blank and emotionless no emotion in those beautiful emerald eyes. she stands next to me then she hugs me I miss hugging her but she's with Alec oh well I hug her back.

"i missed you" she says

"me too" I say she lets go and walks out of the kitchen

CLARYS POV

it pains me to hug him because I know the hug doesn't mean the same thing to him I let go and walk into the living room mom comes over and hugs me.

"hey baby I missed you" she says

"missed you too" I say she walks away dad comes over

"princess" he says as he lifts me in the air and spins me like a boyfriend would do.

"dad I'm not 5 anymore put me down" I say he puts me down I hug him "i love you"i say

"I'm sorry I just missed you princess" he say

"I missed you too daddy"

he walks over to mom I walk through the crowd I get a hug from everybody it's weird I finally find Alec  
I was looking for either him or Izzy but I like talking to Alec so I run to him.

"Alec" I say running towards him.

"Clare" he says walking toward me he hugs me.

"omg I missed you"

"me too"

"i gotta go find Iz bye"

"bye Clare"

I walk back into the crowd searching for Iz

JACES POV

I walk out 10 minutes after her I see her run to Alec and hug him I'm going to kill him she then walks away.

ALECS POV

I was sitting by myself being anti social like always when I heard Clary.

"Alec" Clary said running to me I walk to her

"Clary" I say I hug her over her shoulder I see Jace I let go omg I hope he didn't see but judging the glare he did.

"omg I missed you" she says

"me too" I say

"i gotta go find Iz bye"

"bye Clare" and she walks away.

CLARYS POV

I finally find Iz

"hey Iz" I say

"hey Clare" she says.

"i missed you"

"i missed you too but way more than you missed me"

"okay"

"i will see you later hot guy from school"

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT I WILL UPDATE MAYBE NEXT WEEKEND I WILL TRY I HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK NEXT CHAPTER IS LATER ON THAT NIGHT


End file.
